survivormarylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Guts
|video = |castphoto = |previousseason = |nextseason = |returnees = Alex Paskal (S5) Brandon Johnson (S5) Evan Hying (S5) Micah Arnson-Serotta (S5) Michelle He (S5) Shannon Neal (S5) }}Survivor: Guts and Glory is the fourth of the Survivor Maryland series. This season had, for the first time, three tribes fighting against one another along with two returning players joining a cast of 16 new players in a battle for Sole Survivor. You can find the episodes on Youtube here. 18 college students begin their semester-long quest to become the University of Maryland's next Sole Survivor. In this opening episode, they are forced to connect during a sub-freezing campout, and learn that this season has many surprises in store. One contestant struggles with fitting in culturally, but meets an unlikely ally. Plus, a grueling 6-part challenge tests the three tribes. Beginning in a three-tribe format, the decimation of Azula plagued the early game as Sohcahtoa kept all of their tribe members until Michelle He was eliminated in the final vote before the merge. At the merge portion of the game, two distinct sides were formed, the "Sohcahtrio", consisting of Evan Hying, Micah Arnson-Serotta, Shannon Neal, along with the addition of Allan Nicholas, against the "Underdog" side of Mollie Russell, Matt Kramer, Nicola Ribisi, Brandon Johnson, and René Orlando, with Katie An and Alex Paskal in the middle, until finally siding with the latter side. With idol plays, betrayals, and many blindsides, Guts & Glory was full of excitement. Katie played under the radar towards the beginning, creating a solid position for herself by making connection with everybody on the original Úla Úla. After being called a "balloon" and somebody who was playing for 2nd, Katie let her dynamic side show by defending herself openly and being more vocal about her position. The season ended with Katie defeating both Matt and Mollie in a 6-2-0 vote for the title of Sole Survivor. Twists *'Three Tribes': For the first time in Survivor: Maryland history the game will start with three starting tribes; , , and . *'No Schoolyard Pick': Unlike the first three seasons, the tribes were chosen by production rather than a typical schoolyard pick. *'Hidden Immunity Idol': Hidden Immunity idols were hidden on the UMD campus. There was an idol for each of the three tribes, with clues being given out by winning challenges or by other means (Hidden at the camp-out, challenge positions, etc.) *'Tribe Swap': On Day 35, the three original tribes were dissolved and two new tribes, and , were created by a schoolyard pick. Alex and Shannon were the captains in a school-yard pick. *'Returning Players: '''Both Allan Nicholas and Nicola Ribisi started the game described as being there to help acclimate the players to the game, but eventually were added to the game when tribes were created. They both originally played on [[Survivor: La Plata Island|''Survivor: La Plata Island]], ''placing 7th and 16th respectively. Castaways } | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Priya Ashley' Kindergarten Teacher | | rowspan=4 | | rowspan=7 | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |1st Voted Out Day 3 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Emily Williams' Student Judiciary | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2nd Voted Out Day 10 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Sherry Xiao' International Student | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3rd Voted Out Day 17 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Mikey Frohlinger' Biology Major | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4th Voted Out Day 33 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Elyse Abrams' Sorority Girl | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5th Voted Out Day 35 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Brian Mulligan' Pokemon Trainer | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6th Voted Out Day 38 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Michelle He' Business Fraternity | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7th Voted Out Day 46 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Brandon Johnson' French Major | | | rowspan=11 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 52 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'René Orlando' Fitness Guru | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 54 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Nicola Ribisi' Varsity Volleyball | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 59 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Allan Nicholas' Entrepreneur | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Eliminated 4th Jury Member Day 61 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Evan Hying' Soccer Referee | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 65 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |12 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Shannon Neal' Army Veteran | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |12th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 67 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Micah Arnson-Serotta' Camp Counselor | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |13th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 74 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |13 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Alex Paskal' Free Runner | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |14th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 78 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |13 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Mollie Russell' Elementary Education | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2nd Runner-Up | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Matt Kramer' Studying Chinese | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Runner-Up | style="background:#727272; color:white" |0 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Katie An''' Resident Assistant | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Sole Survivor | style="background:#727272; color:white" |1 |} Episode Guide Edgic Voting History